Mixed up Love
by Diamonds55
Summary: Can Evil Love? Well it happened, but not to Hermione, to her grandmother who happened to have been the Headmistress of Hogwarts once upon a time, now the love of the past has come back, trying to get to Hermione. Will someone be able to stop it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N( Ok so here's the deal, I have changed my story around a bit. I read over it and same with my beta reader Alie (Oceanguardian) and we realized that there are just too many freaking spelling mistakes. So here's the first chapter of the new and improved (hopefully) story:

Mixed up Love.

Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

A girl with straight shoulder length brown hair, with blonde highlights walked down to Kings Cross station. This girl was wearing black jeans, that hugged her perfectly, with a pink spaghetti strap shirt, and a black jean jacket, and on her head was a pink visor. She got a couple of catcalls but ignored them. As she walked through the barrier a group of Slytherins walked by her, however one had noticed her and walked over to her. It was non other then Draco Malfoy, hottest guy in all of Hogwarts, and a pain in the ass for her.

The girl looked up at him her long butterfly earrings following her moves, and she looked up into his silver blue eyes, while he, her brown curious eyes.

"Hello," Draco said.

"Hi," The girl answered.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm in Slytherin, what about you?" Draco asked.

The girl smiled at him, and he smirked back.

"Well aren't you going to tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" The girl asked.

"Sure do, now what's you're name?"

"Fine, but don't I say I didn't offer for you not to know," The girl said looking down.

Draco just looked at her.

"Tell me, does the name ferret face come to mind?" The girl asked. Draco looked at her shocked.

"No, you're not, you can't be, can you?" Draco asked, in disbelief.

Hermione smirked and walked away, Hermione said, Hermione turned around and started walking off. She was about to take another step but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm and swinging her around, making her fly into her attackers chest. She looked up and Draco looked back down at her.

She got up and looked at him with a cross look.

"What was that for?" Hermione demanded.

"You can't be Granger!"

"You stopped me for that, why can't I be her-I mean me?" Hermione asked.

"For one, you're good looking, Granger couldn't put on make-up to make her look good even if she tried too,"

"How dare you say that about me!"

"And how dare a good looking girl tell me they're my enemy!"

"Why, if I wasn't her-me! Were you looking for a date?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, but I can't know seeing as to how you're her- I mean Granger argh-you,"

"Well get over it, know if you will kindly release me, I would like to go find Harry and Ron,"

Draco looked at her then realized her.

"You must be Granger if you want to hang around those two," Draco said dropping her arm. She glared at him and then walked off.

'_Damn it, what happened to her? She's so hot now_!' Draco thought, before he picked up his things and left inside the train.

Hermione looked in every compartment, on her way she met up with Luna Lovegood, and Ginny, she talked with them for a while,

"Yeah, but Hermione what made you change you're appearance?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm still the same, only with a different look, and oh hey did you guys see my belly pierce?" Hermione asked.

"Belly pierce? What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Muggles do it, you know how I have earrings?" Hermione asked, putting her hair behind her and Ginny nodded, "Well it's the same thing, only it goes through my stomach," Hermione explained. Ginny's face went white.

"You, you put a whole in you're stomach?" Ginny asked.

"Sure did, here let me show you," Hermione stood up and took off her jean jacket; she then lifted up her shirt just a little, so you could barely see the ring.

"Hey lift up you're shirt more, we can barely see it," Luna said.

Hermione lifted up her shirt, so that it was just covering her chest.

"Wow that's so gross," Ginny said.

Luna and Hermione just laughed.

"What are you doing?" said a voice. Hermione turned around, shirt still lift up, to face Ron and Harry.

"Oh hi Ron, hey Harry," Hermione said. She looked at them, their face's pale looking at her stomach.

"Ok, judging by the fact you know us I'm taking it you're the new Hermione you've been owling us about, and as much as I'm happy to see you, don't panic, but you have something on you're stomach and it doesn't look healthy," Ron said.

Hermione looked down and noticed her shirt was still up, she blushed a little and put it down.

"Don't worry Ron, it's only a belly ring," Luna said.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, hey what took you guys so long?" Hermione asked and she exchanged hugs with them, Ron hugging her very nervously, as to not touch the 'ring' on her stomach.

"I had to talk to Professor McGonagall, I had to make an appointment to set up Quidditch tryouts," Harry said. He was the new captain this year, as well as seeker. And Ron was still Keeper.

"So Hermione, you look great, I like the new you, not that I didn't like the old you, but you know,"

"Thanks Ron," Hermione giggled.

"And we see that you finally got a tan," Harry said.

"What do you mean by, finally', Harry?" Hermione asked.

Everyone just laughed. "Until Hermione finally managed to speak out.

"Yeah well looks like Harry has finally caught up to you in height Ron,"

"Not really, I'm still 2 inches taller," Ron said, who was standing at about 6"3, compared to Harry's 6"1, and Hermione 5"8. When Hermione bumped into Draco, he looked to be about 6"2. 'Woh Hermione, why are you thinking of Malfoy, get you're head away from lala land!' Hermione told herself. She shook her head and everyone looked at her.

"Something the matter Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no, I'm just thinking, I think however, I will go and change into my School uniform," She got up and collected her things she needed to change into. She then excused herself, and walked off to the bathroom.

"I don't care if it's Granger, I want her, she's the hottest girl I've seen," Draco said to himself walking down the hall.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy?" A voice called. Draco turned around and saw Professor McGonagall walking up to him.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked.

"I was wondering, would you please collect these students for me, I must be getting things ready and I can't get these students as well," She asked.

"Ah yeah, sure," Draco said. Professor McGonagall smiled and gave him the Parchment. He looked at the name of people and Down under Slytherin he saw His name was crossed off. He turned back to Professor McGonagall but was shocked to see she was gone. Looking at the parchment again, he decided to get the Hufflepuffs, Terry Boot, Ryan Nickerson, and Alie White out first. When he gave them the message he looked down and their names were crossed off. He then decided to get the Ravenclaws, Kelsey Black, Chris Sayer, and Alan Gill. When He collected them he came to very good interest when he came across the next set of pairs to find. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

"I can't believe that old goat made Longbottom Prefect, but Granger now this should be interesting. He had no problem finding Neville, who squeaked when Draco came to talk to him. He seemed relived that he didn't get hurt, and hurried on his way. He looked in the compartments for Hermione, but couldn't find her. Until he saw her leave a compartment, clothes in her hand. By the looks she was headed to the washrooms. He ran after her, but she didn't seem to notice.

When Hermione got into the washroom, she was just about to shut the door, when it slammed open. She stepped back and stood agents the wall, heart beating a mile a minute.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in here, get out and let me change!" Hermione demanded. Draco merely smirked and shut the door, but didn't get out.

"Ahh, Malfoy this requires you to leave to," Hermione said.

"I don't want to,"

"Well you're going to," Hermione said.

"You know, we have been on this train for a least an hour now, and you know the one thing that has been in my mind for quite some time now?"

"Where's my gel and my comb," Hermione smirked.

"No, it's been you, why do you get to change you're appearance, and make me want you, when the only thing I can't have is you?"

"Well you wouldn't get me, now get out!"

"If I can't have you I would at least like to taste you,"

"You wouldn't taste me either, now, Out!"

"Oh by the way I have a message," Draco said walking up to her.

"What is it," Hermione asked in a board tone.

Draco just continued walking up to her, she tried backing away, but the wall was in the way.

"Malfoy let me-"Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, she was cut off by Draco's lips on hers. She didn't respond at first, but after a couple seconds of thinking she started to kiss back. Draco put his arms around her waist and pulled her in. Hermione put her hands behind his neck. He slowly moved his hands up her back. She didn't even realize that he unclasped her bra. He moved his hands back to down to her waist, still kissing each other. Then slowly He moved behind her. She turned around and followed his lips, still they kissed, and Draco rested his hands on her stomach. Slowly moving them up her stomach. He then cupped her breasts and Hermione stopped kissing him and gasped at the now cold hands, which were cupped around her breast, moving them around. Hermione gasped again and put her head on his chest. She started felling wet in an area and stopped him by moving away.

"Looks like you couldn't resist," Draco said. And he moved, pushing her agents the wall.

"Compartment 24, prefects meeting, starting in 10minutes, see you their," With that he kissed her again and left her to get changed.

"What the hell just happened?" Hermione asked herself. She locked the door and got ready for the meeting.

"Boy Hermione what took you so long, I know girls take forever in the bathroom, but that was too long?" Ron asked.

"Oh sorry guys, I had a meeting to go to," Hermione said.

"Really, well Prefect Granger, what's new this year?" Harry asked.

"Well the same, us Prefects have to plan all of the dances, like last year, Only instead of going with someone in you're house, you need to go with someone in a different house. Oh and get this, come December 1st one Muggle born has to go live with a Pureblood wizard, and in February a wizard born has to live with a Muggle born, and it has to be the same Person that you were assigned," Hermione said.

"Well when will it be decided?" Ron asked.

"Oh it will be decided in November," The rest of the train ride went by quietly, they still talked but stopped for a minute when the announcer said, they had arrived at Hogsmade.

A/N- Well what do you think? I took down all of my story, my beta reader Alie is just re-typing up my story, so it makes sense. I don't know what this story is going to be rated but to be on the safe side, I'll rate it what it is. Well till next chapter...

8Jess8


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mixed Up Love**_

_Chapter 2:The New Common Room_

Hermione and the rest got off the train. Their luggage would be taken up to their dorms. Hermione hadn't told Harry and Ron about her incident and she wasn't planning on to either. They entered into a carriage and they continued their ride to Hogwarts. When they arrived at the front of the school, Harry and Ron helped Hermione out of the carriage, and then walked up, and into the Great Door, taking the familiar path to the Great Hall. They sat down and waited for everyone else to arrive. Hermione caught a glance at Draco and turned her head. Draco merely smirked.

After the first years were sorted into their house, and Professor Dumbledore made his announcements, food appeared on the table, and everyone dug in.

"So Hermione how was you're summer?" Lavender, one of her roommates from the years before asked.

"Oh it was fine," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"I can't wait for this year, too bad you wont be with us," Parvarti said, also one of Hermione's old roommates.

"Yeah too bad, but I'll come and visit," Hermione said. Thinking in her head Thank god I don't have to deal with them this year. Every year Hermione had to deal with them always talking about their boyfriends, or their crushes, or even their dates. They were always talking about their hair, and make-up, and all Hermione was grateful for was now, peace and quiet, all nice and not nosy, her own room at last.

Dinner proceeded and when they were done Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Now that everyone is full to their stomachs content, Can all the prefects and heads stay so I can show you your new living quarters."

All the other students went back to their dorms, while all the heads and prefects stayed behind. Dumbledore deicide to take the prefects to their dorms first, they all stopped in front of a portrait that had moon and stars and a little man on the moon.

"Your new password is 'mind trick'" said Professor Dumbledore, and with that he left the prefects and took the heads to their own dorms.

"Mind trick" said Hermione.

The portrait door opened and they all went in.

The Common room was as big as three houses put together. Two sides of the room had bookshelves all over the place. The look on Hermione's face proved that she was in heaven. _And secretly so was Draco._ Everybody split up to go find his or her rooms.

When they all came back everyone looked around. Their rooms were the same like last year, a bed, dressers, desks, only now they were big, and different colors to suit their house.

Draco sat down, and everyone following. Pansy smiled and sat on Draco.

"Oh Draco we are prefects now we can spend more time together!" said Pansy with a happy smile on her face.

"PANSY GET OFF OF ME!" Said Draco in an angry voice.

"Goodnight everybody," said Terry and Alie, and they went upstairs to bed.

"Same with us goodnight," said, Kelsey, Ryan and Neville and with that they went to bed, leaving Pansy, Hermione with Draco.

"I'm going too, Draco wanna join me?" Pansy asked in a seductive voice, Hermione tried to hold in her laughter, and Draco tried not to barf.

"No, I'm sure you can manage without me," Draco said. Pansy pouted and walked away.

Hermione went up stairs to change in her nightgown and came back stairs to find a book, but also noticing Draco reading a book on his chair.

Hermione walk over to the bookshelf and went up the ladder. The ladder was wobbly, and because she decided to choose a book on the top self, she tripped, loosing balance and falling, giving a little yelp.

Draco looked up at Hermione,

"She's so stubborn...uh oh!" said Draco, watching her wobble like crazy.

He stood up and walked over to her, luckily he got there on time to catch her before she hit the floor.

Hermione looked up at Draco, with a weak smile,

"Thanks but you didn't have to help me I could have done it myself!" Hermione said, as Draco placed her on her feet.

"Yeah right, you fell, what you think landing on you're head is going to be A ok?" Draco said stepping on the ladder.

"Is this the book you wanted?" Draco asked looking down at her. Hermione just nodded and Draco came down with the book in his hands. "Here!"

"Thanks," Hermione said, as she walked over to her couch, followed by Draco to go to his couch.

It was near one o-clock in the morning when Draco decided to put his book down. He walked over to Hermione who had her arms drooped over the side, with her face buried in her arms.

Not wanting to wake her, he gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs into her room. He placed her down and covered her up, he watched her for a couple of minutes and left to his room.

"Why does she have to look so good?" Draco asked himself. He got into bed after changing and felt a lump. Lifting the covers he saw it was Pansy.

"PANSY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!" Draco yelled. Pansy woke up and seeing a very mad Draco jumped.

"But Draco, I'm lonely; cuddle with me," Pansy said.

"NO now get out!" Draco yelled. Pansy got out and Draco almost barfed at her skimpy PJ's that he swore could pass as a bathing suit. When she finally shut the door, Draco lied down and fell asleep.

A/N Well what did you guys think. If there is any spelling errors' Alie apologizes, she's not the best at Spelling. But she writes good stories, or at least to me she does. Well don't forget to review and I'll see what I can do with the next chapter. Bye.

Jess


	3. Chapter 3

Mixed Up Love  
By FireGuardian

Chapter 3: The Lost Wing

Hermione woke up early than usual, so she got up and went to take a shower. She  
walked in and the bathroom changed into her favorite insect, the Butterfly. She loved her washroom and was grateful she got to change it to what she wanted instead of plain blue.

After minutes in the shower Hermione came out and got dressed into her school  
uniform, Put on her make up and went out the door but not before bumping into Draco. She looked up and saw an eerie look in his eyes. Hermione started too back up but was caught by Draco."Let me go Ferret face!" Hermione demanded.

"HUH not until I tell you this" said Draco, inching forward and catching Hermione  
on the lips.

"Mal..." Said Hermione trying to pull away but the same feeling had come over  
her like it did on the train.

Hermione started to kiss back. Draco pulled back and walked into the bathroom, leaving Hermione standing outside the door. She put her hand to her lips. "_What is going on with Malfoy_?" She asked herself, hoping he would soon answer.

Hermione forgot about the kiss, and walked back up to her dorm room taking out all of her school books from her desk she put them in her book bag and left to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast.  
Just as Hermione was about done her breakfast Draco walked in the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. He looked up only to see Hermione starring at him, he smirked at her and she looked down to her plate oddly blushing.

"Damn him," Hermione said getting up and walking out of the Great hall, bag on her shoulder. Draco grabbed an apple and walked out after her. Just as she walked up the stairs the stairs began to move, quickly grabbing a hold of the railing she waited for it to stop, when it did she got off and began to walk down a hallway, however she stopped walking when she heard a noise and smashing of text books.

"Great," She sighed, bending down to pick up her books.

"Just use magic," Came a voice. Hermione gasped and turned around to find Draco Malfoy pointing his wand at her bag. He said an incantation and the bag was good as new.

"Thanks," She said, as he too bent down and picked up her books. After she put the remainder of her books in her bag, Draco helped her too her feet.

"You really need to stop this," Hermione said.

"Stop what?" Draco asked, putting his hands around her waist.

"What you are doi-" Hermione got cut off by Draco kissing her, deeping the kiss Hermione let out a moan. She opened her eyes and pushed him away. She half glared half smiled at him. Draco just merely looked around.

"Where are we?" Hermione turned around and took in her surroundings.

"I don't know, I don't even know what this place is, I've never been here before,"

"Hogwarts, the school of surprises," Draco muttered.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked. She walked over to where he was reading.

"Hey look at this picture, isn't this Helga Hufflepuff?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up and sure enough it was, she then began to walk down the hallway, pictures of the four founder were hanging, Same with a line of Headmasters, Hermione however stopped at one, there on the wall was her Great Grandmother Annabel Granger, the first Head mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"But this can't be," She whispered.

"My Great Grandmother died a long time ago, I only- but I,"

"Ok what are you trying to say?" Draco asked, not hearing anything but Babble coming from her. She pointed at her Great Grandmother and Draco's mouth dropped opened. "Did you know about this?" He asked. Hermione just glared at him.

"Obviously not if I'm taken over by shock!" She scowled.

"My your cute when you scowl," Draco said, grabbing her hand.

"Maybe this is the reason my mother and father weren't surprised when they found out I was a witch," Hermione told herself.

"A cute witch," Draco said.

"What is with you!" Hermione demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you under a spell, the Draco Malfoy I know calls me mudblood, hates my guts and would weather die then kiss this mudblood! Why can't you tell me what is going on, cause now with all of this happening you doing what your doing is so not helpful!" Hermione screamed. Draco only smiled grabbed her by the waist and slammed her against the wall under the picture of her Grandmother. Her eyes squinted with pain and she looked at Draco who was smirking.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes," She whispered. But Draco didn't have time to explain for at that moment they both went through the wall.

Jess


	4. Chapter 4

By FireGuardian

Chapter 4: Surprises

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco on top of her.

"What are you playing at!" Hermione shouted. Draco looked at her and saw the position they were in, with a smirk he leaned down and kissed her softly, Hermione once again began to get wet in a certain area and that's when she pushed him off, breathing heavily. "You perv!" Hermione said getting up.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked innocently.

"Taking advantage of a girl like that you know you're lucky I don't hex you into oblivion!"

"Love will you stop and look around,"

"Don't call me Love!" Her voice became less violent as she looked around the room. It was a shrine, pictures of her Great Grandmother was everywhere, not to mention so many beautiful lamps and flowers.

"I can't believe this," Hermione said, walking over to a desk. Many papers were covered over the desk. Draco walked over by her and picked up a picture.

"Isn't this you?" He asked. Hermione looked at him then took the picture; sure enough it was her as a little girl sitting on her great Grandmother's lap. Who was reading her a story. She touched the picture as that memory came to her mind.

"She was reading me a story on witches, I remember her telling me that I am a very special girl, I thought she was joking and still do, but right now it's hard to believe," Hermione whispered as Draco came behind her. He placed his arms around her as Hermione picked up a sheet of paper.

"On this day on this hour the two once more will again come together," Draco said. He looked at the paper with a side ways glance.

"I remember this," Hermione said, reading the rest out load. "The two who don't know really are the future protectors, one of half blood other of full, fighters they are that will make their love whole, Almost like under a spell they have to discover for real until the help from magic will be their guide, H.G and D.M,"

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other.

"Hey we are supposed to be together, see there is the reason I act the way I act towards you," Draco smiled. Hermione looked down.

"Don't you get it, your like under a spell, you don't love me for me, you love me because magic is helping you," Hermione explained. She dropped the paper and walked over to the wall where they fell through, the next thing Draco knew she was gone and he was alone in the room.

"Your wrong Love, I do love you, and I will prove it to you," He placed the paper down and walked out the wall after Hermione. He saw Her just about to go down the stairs.

"Hermione wait!" Draco shouted. Hermione however just ignored him, though it wouldn't do any good, they live in the same common room, but different rooms. She raced down the stairs, tears treating to spill, as she raced for the common room, she could hear footsteps behind her, and from the voice yelling 'Hermione', she could tell it was Draco. She said the password and the picture opened up revealing the common room, she then ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She heard Draco knocking on her door; he even tried to open the door when he had no success he walked out to go to class.

"Miss Granger you're late, and on the first day back to class I might add, 20 points from Gryffindor," Snape smiled. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ron and began to copy the notes down.

"Hermione you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron fine, why?"

"Well you look down," Harry answered. Hermione just smiled at them, then turned her head to see Pansy all over Draco, she could tell he was annoyed and was right when he pushed her away from him, he then looked up and locked eyes with Hermione, he smiled and Hermione looked back down.

After potions class ended they made their way down to care of magical creatures.

"Everyone accounted for," Hagrid shouted for. "Great, now since yer in yer sixth year we will be looking after different creatures, with one creature you can have a go with a different person, three times you can go with someone in the same house the rest it has to be someone in a different house. This month we'll be looking after Hippogriff pups," Hagrid bent down and from inside the cart he picked up an egg. "Now these pup here 'as lost their mother, so these 12 eggs need a good home, and a mother to look after them. Now get into your group." With that everyone scattered around, Hermione was about to go to Seamous but Draco's hand stopped her.

"You'll be my partner this time around," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well don't you want to be my partner and get it over with?" Draco asked.

"Draco you don't understand do you? You don't want to be my partner, it's this magic that the paper was telling us about,"

"Your wrong I do want to be your partner, I don't like you because some piece of Paper told us, I like you because,"

"Draco, Hermione, here you go," Hagrid said, passing them their egg.

"But we-" Hermione started but Hagrid interrupted.

"It's great to see that the two enemies are showing an example for the others, 15 points for Slytherin, and 15 points for Gryffindor," Hagrid smiled, and Hermione smiled too. She looked down at the egg that got passed to her. Before she looked back up to Draco.

"Because?" She asked, wanting him to continue. Draco looked at her for a second then wrapped his arms around her, she quickly pulled back hoping no one saw, but that didn't help, he just grabbed her and kissed her the next thing they heard was a loud gasp and everything going quiet. Hermione opened her eyes, and pulled back, slapping him in the face she stepped back.

"How dare you," She said, before she ran into the castle.

"Malfoy!" Came Ron and Harry's voice. Draco just lazily turned around.

"You keep your hands-"

"And Lips!" Ron interrupted.

"And Lips away from Hermione," Harry finished.

"Sorry fellows won't happen," Draco said, following the retreating Hermione.

Jess


	5. Chapter 5

Mixed Up Love   
By. FireGuardian

Chapter 5:Lunch:

Hermione stepped out into the hallway. She wanted to skip lunch but her good ol' tummy wanted food, it was practically yelling at her. In a way she felt bad for Draco, only because she left him with the egg. But at the same time she was quite mad, I mean kissing her in front of the class, not to mention Harry and Ron. As soon as she walked down the stairs by the Great Hall she was stopped by someone stepping in front of her.

"Pansy move," Hermione said, pushing pass her and walking. But once again was stopped by the Great doors.

"You dirty cockroach you put on hex on him didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Don't think I'm blind, I saw him kiss you,"

"If you are referring to Draco-"

"Draco, I knew it, you did something to him, you placed a spell on him, For some one as strong as you, you had to place a spell on someone to get them to like you, I mean face it, he wouldn't go to you other wise, why would he want a dirty mud-blood such as your self.,"

"Pansy you are delusional if you think I wanted him to kiss me, or are you forgetting the past six years," Hermione said. She opened the door but just a crack, before she was turned around again.

"I knew it all along, when you made fun of him, you desired him didn't you, lets face it all the girls do, so obviously you do too,"

"Your just jealous because he chose me instead of you," Hermione retorted. But then stopped.

"I know my Draco, he would never turn his back on me,"

"Hello he only took you to a meaningless ONE dance," Hermione said.

"Why you," Pansy jumped at Hermione, pulling at her hair. "How dare you," Pansy yelled.

"Get off!" Hermione yelled as both fell back knocking the door open and falling into the Great Hall. Every student that was there turned their gaze from their meal to the floor. Harry and Ron watched as Hermione tried punching Pansy.

"Go Hermione!" Ron and Seamous both yelled.

"Get off, it's not my fault the way Draco feels ask him yourself, can't you tell by the way he pushes you off of him that he doesn't like you, your too clingy," Hermione yelled, that's when she had an idea. Just then a pair of feet stopped in-front of them. Both looked up to see Draco with a smirk, yet a shocked and humorous look in his eyes. Hermione put her hand into a fist and punched Pansy off of her. All the Gryffindors cheered.

"Fighting over me now?" Draco said helping her up. Hermione just smiled and hugged him.

"Of course silly, she couldn't have you, your all mine," Hermione said. Draco looked at her with an amused look. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Everyone in the Great Hall jaws dropped. Hermione even heard whispers such as "So it is true," He's under a spell," or her favorite "That little- How can he!" The last two were more heard from the Slytherin side then anywhere else. Hermione just smiled and Draco was the first to pull away.

"And what made you change your mind?" Draco asked. Hermione only smiled.  
"Oh Draco I could never betray you, I mean we are meant to be with each other I just simply can't hid my feeling anymore, I need you," She said hugging his arm. Draco looked at her shocked, and then he looked down to Pansy and back to Hermione. Then he sighed.

"I know what you're doing," Draco said, Taking her hand and walking out of the doors and walking her over to an abounded Hallway.

She looked at him with surprise and innocent.

"What are you talking about, 'you know' what I'm doing?" She asked.

"Hermione your not that hard to figure out, your acting like Pansy so I'll despise you like I do her, well let me tell you, it isn't going to work, I love you, piece of paper or not, and I'll find some way to prove it to you," He kissed her on the cheek and walked back into the Great Hall, Damn it she was sure that would work to prove to him he didn't love her, She sighed and did the one thing she could think of. Go write her parents and talk to the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

Jess


	6. Chapter 6

Mixed up Love  
Chapter 6  
The Pass Potion

Still Hermione couldn't believe what Draco had said to her. She still didn't believe that her Great Grandmother was a Headmistresses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She just couldn't place on what was happening in her life.

So she went to the person who would know about this professor Dumbledore. On her way, however she was stopped by a bunch of snickering Slytherins. She kept on walking but a couple of Slytherins grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"Unhand me " Hollered Hermione.

"Hahahahahahah , my my what's this? Why it's Mudblood Granger," came Pansys voice. Pansy was ready to continue, however everyone around, even the ones holding Hermione, let go and ran off.

"Hey get back here!" Yelled Pansy.

Twenty-five points from Slytherin for inexcusable name calling to a prefect" said Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Professor Mcgonagall" said Hermione.

"Sure Miss Granger " said Professor Mcgonagall. With that she smiled and walked away.

Hermione had no more run ins on her way to Professor Dumbledores office. "Cherry Creams" said Hermione when she got to his Gargoyle. The gargoyle jumped out of the way and the stairs appeared from the ground. Hermione walk on one step and the steps did the rest.

When Hermione knocked on the door. There was a voice saying, " Come in "

When she entered the room, she saw the Headmaster sitting down and with a lemon drops in his hands he drop it in his mouth. "Professor I need to talk to you" Hermione started but was cut off by Professor Dumbledore holding up his hand in a stop gesture.

"Miss Granger, you need not to tell me Why you are here, for I already know" said Professor Dumbledore.

"You do?" said Hermione.

"It's about your Great Grandmother is it not?" said Professor Dumbledore. Hermione just nodded her head to the Professor.

"I want to know" started Hermione but was cut off again.

"Why she's on the wall under the label Head Mistress? Yes I know but you see, I shouldn't be the one telling you, your parents should. Here is a letter for Professor Snape. Go to your class now Miss Granger" said Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione confused, nodded her head and took the note from Professor Dumbledore and left to the door. "Also Miss Granger, " said Professor Dumbledore stopping her at the door. "Don't be surprised with the knowledge you'll be receiving from the past" said Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded her head again and went out the door. "Him and His riddles" said Hermione walking to class.

"Miss Granger late are we, fifty points for lateness" sneered Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape I have a note" said Hermione passing it to the professor.

"Oh well fifty points back to Gryffindor," Sneered Professor Snape, reading the note.

Hermione took her seat next to Harry and Ron and got ready for potions and the notes.

"Now I will be partnering you off with the opposite house and gender" said Professor Snape.

Hermione took all her school supplies and went to sit next to Draco.

"Now we will be making a potion that is very hard to make, so listen to my notes," said Professor Snape looking at Neville.

"Hey" said Draco with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey your self Malfoy" said Hermione in a malice voice.

We be making a Pass Potion, so here's the ingredients to make the potion with, now get to work" said Professor Snape.

"Malfoy please pass me the Hellbore and Wolf Bane," said Hermione.

"Sure" said Draco.

By the end of the class, Gryffindor only lost fifty points from Neville who melted his cauldron.

After Potion class, it was Charms with Ravenclaws. So Hermione, Harry and Ron went to their next class. Hermione told them all about the hidden shrine and that her Great Grandmother was the Headmistresses at the school.

Harry and Ron mouths dropped with surprise.

"Are you sure?" Ron Asked.

"I know it's very weird, my Great Grandmother told me stories about witches and wizards and more things about the magical world but I never believed that I was one of them," said Hermione. After that, it was free time, after convincing Hermione to put her homework aside she took them to the hidden shrine

Jess


	7. Chapter 7

Mixed up Love  
Chapter 7  
The First Prefects Meeting

Hermione, Ron and Harry went to find the shrine of her Great Grandmother. But not before Draco Malfoy came up and told Hermione that she had a prefect's meeting to go to.

"Okay I'm coming, sorry guy's later I promise," Hermione said. As soon as the boys went Hermione and Draco went off to the meeting. They walked in silence that did not last long, for Draco had another plan. Just as Hermione turn around the corner, Draco pinned Hermione against the wall and kissed her with the most passion that Hermione had ever felt in her life.

"Malf" Muffled Hermione trying to get out of Draco's grasp.

"Why won't you let me kiss you anymore?" Draco asked, as she pushed him away.

"Why because I find it hard to believe that you like me for me, and not my looks, face it if I looked like the same old Granger, you would still be pestering me,"

"Not according to the paper," Malfoy smirked.

"Yes well there's my next argument, Draco-Malfoy, face it, you don't love me, you don't care about me, you're under some sort of spell,"

"No I'm not, besides, even if that is true what's not to say that I didn't like you for a while?" Draco said grabbing her.

"Just look at the past years Malfoy," Hermione whispered. Draco let go of Hermione, when she saw a tear run down her cheek, he didn't say anything what could he say, she was right, he watched as she walked on with out him.

As soon as they got there, the other prefects were there with the head boy and girl.

"Hi all now we can begin with the topics today, so we will begin with the Halloween ball that need's to be done by two weeks from now, Kelsey will choose someone to be with you and I'll give you your instructions." Said the Head Boy.

"So I'll say the names and Ryan will give you the instructions," said the Head Girl. "Terry with Alie, Pansy with Neville"

"What why I'm I with the huge idiot" screamed Pansy. The ignored her and continued.

"Hermione with Draco, Chris with Alan, Ryan and I" said Kelsey. "Terry and Alan I want you to do the color theme, Pansy and Neville I want you to do the food, Hermione and Draco I want you the decorations, Chris and Alan I want you to do the music, Ryan and I will do the regiment of the ball," said Kelsey with a smile on her face. With some groups finished, and some not, they all left when they realized it was suppertime.

Hermione walked down to the hall, she didn't know where she wanted to go, a part of her wanted to go to the shrine, another to dinner, but at the same time she wanted to go to her dorm and never come out.

"Hermione,' Came a voice. Hermione closed her eyes and wished for the voice to go away.

"Draco what do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you would like to take the egg for a while, I think it might hatch soon, and since you're the women, you get to be there for the birth, call me when it hatches," He put the egg in her hands and she started to cry and ran away. She needed to get away she couldn't handle this anymore. Pushing past a crowd as she went she disappeared behind walls and ran into the hallway that held her Grandmothers Picture, she went inside and sat on the bed watching the egg move and crying. She wanted to go home.

Draco was sitting down at the Slytherin table. He kept looking up, Hermione was no where to be seen. He had a feeling she wasn't coming down for dinner. He could see Ron and Potter looking over to the door and waiting for her to come in, but she never showed. So Draco grabbed a hanky and filled it up with buns, fruit and the pot roast dinner. He got up and looked at his watch, it's been a whole hour and she hasn't come yet. He walked out of the Great Hall doors and walked up the stairs he knew where she was.

Hermione looked up when she felt someone staring at her, she screamed when she saw Draco, and held her chest.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, putting down the book she was reading.

"Are you studying?"

"Yes and no, but what does it matter to you?" Hermione asked.

"Look I brought you some dinner," Hermione looked up and saw the hanky she took and said thank you and started eating. Draco looked down her, then sat next to her.

"So what are you studying?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't matter, Hermione said. Not wanting to talk to him. He reached over and grabbed the book, but Hermione grabbed it from him. "Don't worry about it," Hermione said.

But Draco just grabbed it.

"Why won't you tell me?" Draco asked.

"Fine you wanna know? I'll tell you, I was reading up on the prophecy, turns out I was right, you are only under a spell, a spell to make you realize that you've cared about a mudblood, only it might and might not be me, and on top of that, it will only last until to evil is fought the first time, then you will turn back into your old self again, if you want it, however it says the danger will return, and if it is meant to be between us then the evil will disappear for good with a seal of a kiss full of love," Hermione said, She stood up and walked over to the wall. She turned around and walked back over to Draco, grabbing the egg. When she was about to turn again Draco stopped her.

"It has to be us, why else would it say H.G and D.M?" Draco asked.

"Harvey Davidson, and Doreen Middleton," Hermione answered.

"But why would it have to do with your Great Mother?"

"I don't know, I couldn't figure that part out yet, all I know is you don't love me, and if you did love me, all of this would have been over with by now,"

With that she walked out of the wall, leaving Draco alone.

"You're wrong for once Granger, it needs to be awaken first," Draco said before he sat down and gathered up some parchments, then he too left.

Jess


	8. Chapter 8

Mixed up Love

Chapter 8

The Dream

_Hermione could see something in the distant it looked like a person hovering she walked up to the person, and saw that it was Draco. "Malfoy what's wrong?" Hermione shouted. He didn't answer just looked around to her, his eyes weren't silver blue anymore, but the were covered over in a black coat. She stepped back and looked at him._

"_Help me…Hermione!…Help me!" The sound of his voice made her shiver he sounded like he was far away and was hurt badly, but he was right there in-front of her just floating. His face turned soft but only for a moment, then another voice came out of nowhere._

"_You do as I tell you now, kill the Mudblood now! Do it!" The voice hollered. Hermione tried looking around but couldn't she was to afraid of Draco and what he might do,_

"_Hermione…Run!" His voice sounded desperate, and she didn't know what else to do a part of her wanted to run away far far away and another part wanted to stop him. She looked up and watched Draco, he face squinted and she could tell he was trying to hold back. The next thing she knew a blast of fire came from no where she screamed and reached for her wand.  
_

"_Nooo…Herrrrmioneeeee!"_

Hermione sat awake and starred at the moon, it was just disappearing cause the sun was just getting over the hill. She felt her forehead and whipped off the sweat. She was scared to death, she didn't know what to do or say when it came to that dream. She was so scared she didn't even want to move, and then her alarm went off. She looked at it and squinted her eyes.

"Why can't I just have ten minutes to think!" She yelled at it, before it went flying across the room. She jumped and starred at it then saying it was nothing went and got ready for the day, thank god it was Friday.

In the other room, Draco was just waking up. He was up all night reading the papers, not one told him anything he wanted to know, just all riddles and to his mind a headache.

"I don't know how to prove it to her that I love her and not just because of some letter!" He stood up and went to go take a shower, but then again what if she was right? No he would prove it to her, even if something as much as a paper said it wasn't real, he'll make it real, he knew he felt something for her, something he hasn't felt before, only when he was around her. He knew what to do, he would invite her to the dance.

"Thank god it's Friday," He said before he stepped into the tub.

Just as he was about to leave the dorm he saw Hermione walking down stairs with the egg in hand, He ran over to her and took the egg from her. She stopped and just looked at him.

"Any sign of hatching yet?" Draco asked.

"No, it moves, but one minute it will move a lot then next it stops then it's hours before it moves again," Hermione explained.

"Great," He took her bag then passed her the egg.

"Malfoy give me back my bag,"

"Listen I'm not about to have you screw up our assignment by tripping over yourself and hurting the egg," Now let's get to class," Draco said. Hermione smiled and Draco smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked.

"Cause I want too, and I also want to take you to the dance, come with me, be my date," Draco asked.

"I can't, people would talk," Hermione said.

"So let them talk, I don't care what anyone else says, Everyday I get offers to leave you and go with some other girl, but I don't want too, I want to be with you, so let me prove it to you by taking you to the dance," Draco did a puppy face and Hermione smiled.

"I just don't know," Hermione said.

"Listen you said you don't believe me that I care for you, so let me take you to a dance where everyone can see us,"

"That's the thing though we have to dress up, hiding your face is the idea of the dance," Hermione said. "So technically, no one will see," Hermione started to walk off again.

"I don't get it, if this prophesy is for real, why is it only me that falls in love with you and you not me? Answer me that," Draco said.

"I don't know, there is still more things I have to read about it, but like I said it could be me and you or it might not be,",  
"So in the mean time let me try to prove it to you, let me take you," Hermione just put her head down and started to walk to off, But Draco couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to her turned her around and pushed her against the wall gently as to not to hurt her or the egg.

"Fine you want me to go back to the way I was before I will, I'm a Malfoy and a Malfoy always get they want, and I want to take you to the dance, so weather you like it or not you're going with me," He said this close to her almost like a death whisper. Hermione just went up to his face.

"You know for some one who cares about me, you have a funny way of showing it," At this Draco just threw his hands up in frustration.

"Well what else can I do? All I want to do is take you to the dance and have a good time with you, if you claim that I don't like you, then allow me to get to know you, I know I feel something for you and all I'm asking is for you to forget the past years and give me a new starting chance!" Draco yelled. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. Then she went and grabbed her back pack,

"Fine, I'll give you a chance but if this is just all made up and you're really tricking me, you'll be sorry," And with that she walked out of the dorm.

Draco watched her leave then ran after her, he stopped at the door for he didn't have his bag.  
"Does this mean you'll come to the dance with me?" Draco hollered.

"I'll be ready at seven thirty!" She hollered back not turning around. A smile formed on Draco's face, now he couldn't wait for the rest of the day, and first up was his care of Magical creatures class, with Hermione.

"Righty then, everyone got 'yer egg?" Asked Hagrid. Hermione was standing by Draco holding her egg. Hagrid walked around, and stopped at Harry and Ron.

"Well yours looks like he'll hatch any day," Hagrid said, taking the egg to examine it.

"So are you sure you're going to be ready at seven thirty, if you make me wait, you'll pay," Draco said, jokingly. Hermione smiled and hit him playfully on the arm. Then her arm started to shake; she quickly placed both hands on the egg, and Draco and Hermione called out to Hargid.

"Uhhh Hagrid, it's moving, ours is moving, like mad!" Hermione said.

"Quickly place it down on the grass bed in front of you," Hargid said. Hermione went down to her knees and carefully put the egg down in it's bed. Everyone gathered around, but Hargid stopped them, "Stand back yeh hear, it needs space if it's gonna hatch.

"Draco it's going to hatch, it's going to hatch!" Hermione said. She hugged him and Draco hugged her back. Then the egg started to crack. Hermione was so excited she could have killed any one who tried to come into the little guy's area in fear they might scare it away. A beak popped out and soon the whole body came out. He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione and Draco and yawned.

"Now looky here he's hungry," Hargid said, pulling out some worms from inside his pocket.

"Hargid, don't give him those, they were in your pocket," Hermione said, grabbing the little Hippogriff.

"Don't be silly, it was in a bucket, I do have big pockets." Hagrid explained. He gave it to Draco who looked at it with degust then passed to the little Hippogriff, who ate it with no complaints.

Jess


	9. Chapter 9

Mixed Up Love  
Chapter 9: The box

Hermione sat down in her room she was almost ready for the dance. It had been a whole week and now it's Halloween night, she couldn't wait to go to the dance. She turned over to the hippogriff and smiled. It sat on her bed, the size of a full-grown cat, and watched her intently.

"Don't get used to it, you'll soon have to leave, we can't keep you forever." Hermione smiled and got off her seat, she was wearing a long white dress with a crown, she decided to go as a princess, Her dress was silver from her chest down to her hips, and it looked like it wasn't attached but it was. She loved it the day she saw it and knew she had to have it. She kissed the hippogriff and gave him his dinner.

"Well Skiff It's time for me to go, I'll see you tonight after the dance. Hermione walked past him and went to her door, it was seven thirty and she was ready just as she said, she opened the door and was shocked to see Draco standing there. Hermione grabbed her mask it was silver to match her dress and placed in over her head. Where is your mask Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Good night Skiff," Draco said, shutting her door, and taking her hand. "Come on let's go I want to get there before the door's open," Hermione looked at him with confusion then took his hand and followed him down the stairs. When they got there everyone was surprised to see him.

"Who's he with?" Hermione heard some people ask. Draco smirked, that is what he was looking for, he turned over to Hermione and smiled. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes, and he leaned down and kissed her, Hermione backed away then he pulled her closer to him, and he took off her mask. Everyone gasped with surprised.

"I knew there was something going on between them, but I thought It was a joke he was playing on her," said a couple of Slytherins.

"Draco what are you doing?" Hermione whispered.

"Showing you I'm not embarrassed to be with you," Draco whispered back. He grabbed his mask and placed it on him.

"Hermione what's going on?" Hermione turned around, it was Harry and Ron, and both looked like they would kill.  
"I don't know for my self at the moment, just know that what ever happens, just except it," Hermione said, before she put her mask on her face and followed Draco to the doors.

"Does this mean we are a couple?" Draco asked.  
"No this means I'm thinking of giving the chance you want," Hermione smiled. Draco smiled too and picked her up hugging and kissing her, she smiled and laughed at him. "Put me down," She yelped.

"They look like they just got married," a Slytherin said.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. She stopped looking at Draco and turned to Harry and Ron once again.

"Listen guys just let me have fun tonight and tomorrow I'll explain everything to you," Not wanting too, they turned around and went to find their dates.

"You don't think it's going to be like second year do you?" Ron asked, thinking of what Dobby had done.

"Ron if Draco could go in I'm sure we could too," Hermione had brought them to her Grandmothers shrine, She caught them up on everything that she knew so far, and now they were standing by the picture. Hermione walked through the wall and Harry followed. Ron closed his eyes and when he opened them they were in whole new room.

"Wow," Ron said, as he too started to look around the room. Harry walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Ok I need your help for looking for different clues or anything, I need to know more about it and what it means," Hermione said.

"Hey guys look at this," Ron said holding up papers, It looks like your Grandmother is like you," Ron explained. Hermione walked over to him and pulled the paper out of his hand.

**Sleeping with the Enemy,**  
_Is the rumors true? Is The Headmistress indeed sleeping with Voldemorts brother? Rumor has it they were seen together, holding hands and even kissing. But if this is true then why would she vanquish him? There are stories going around, many stories, that one night, he turned against her and she had no choice but to dispose of him. Her relationship with him has yet to be clear_.

**Rittie Skeeter**

"Hey Hermione look at this" said Harry pulling out a box, that was covered under the old Daily Prophet papers.

Hermione walked over to him and was about to say something when she stopped and looked at the box.

"Hey it says something Hermione," said Harry. Hermione looked it over and took the box from his hands,

"Only the blood relatives will be able to open this box" Hermione read.

"Hermione you should open the box and see what is inside of it" said Harry.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because who knows what she put in here, I mean if only blood could open it, it is either something nice or dangerous,"  
"Well What if it's something nice?" Harry asked.

"What if it's something dangerous?" Ron questioned, realizing what Hermione was saying.

"Rons right, I will not open this, not at least until I find out what it is, and in order for that I have to find some answers, help me to see if there's papers of it or something." She passed the box back to Harry who held on to it. Hermione grabbed the Daily Prophets and started looking threw them.

"I have to go to the washroom, I'll be right back," Ron said, walking through the wall.

"Think he'll get lost?" Hermione asked, flipping through the papers.

"He'll be fine," Harry said, his voice changing "Good now were alone," Harry said, not putting down the box.

"Harry that's not funny, we should probably go after him,"

Harry stepped in front of her, and with one hand grabbed her wrist.

"Ouch, Harry what are you doing let go!" Hermione demanded, then she looked up at him in his eyes, it wasn't Harry. "Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Open this box," Harry said, in words that were not his own," He held the box to her but she just shook her head.

"Get out of Harry," She yelled, trying to get loose, but he grabbed both of her wrists and forced her to the ground.

"Harry fight this, you're hurting me, she said as Harry climbed on top of her, holding the box to her face.

"Open," He yelled.

"No, get off of me!" She screamed. Harry just starred at her, and took out his wand, he pointed it to Hermione's wrists, and with in a second her wrists were chained up. He did the same thing to her feet.

"Please Harry Stop, fight this!" She cried. Harry looked at her and once again put the box to her face.

"If you don't want to open the box willingly, then we will do it forcefully. He stood up and pointed his wand to her and her clothes ripped off.

She screamed in horror and in fright.

"Harry!" She screamed. "Harry, please stop!"

Jess


	10. Chapter 10

Mixed Up Love

Chapter 10: Ocatazus

"Harry Please stop," Hermione yelled.

He took his finger in her mouth and got it wet, he played with her clit, and then moved his fingers inside of her. Hermione screamed and tried to move her body but the chains were too tight. She wanted to die.

"What does this have to do with opening the box?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you get it you foolish girl, it's not blood all the time, either wise that's just to easy, we need you all over the box, with blood, and in order to have you we need to please you,"

"You call-" She paused for a minute while he placed his two fingers back in her crotch, "Rapping me pleasuring me!" She finished.

"Well you weren't willing to do this so I have no choice, not if I want to be in full power once again!"

"Harry, Listen to me, it's me Hermione your friend, please Harry stop, Harry, please just stop!" She cried. Tears streamed down her eyes as she tried desperately to get Harry back. "How are you possessing Harry," She asked. Trying to cross her legs. He put a binding spell on her so she couldn't move.

"My ashes are in the box, I just need them then I can become full once again,"

"Who are you!" Hermione demanded.

"Ocatazus,"

"What have you done to Harry, Harry please stop! Wake up Harry Harry!" Hermione said. But before she could get another word in Harry had entered her, going in and out, it felt good, but Hermione didn't want it, she wanted Harry to be Harry, She tried to cry but Harry stopped and pointed his wand at Hermione placing a rag in her mouth. All she could do know was nothing. She cried and cried as her best friend rapped her. When he was done he pulled out his wand and placed Hermione on her feet, she had a hard time standing and if it weren't for the chains she would have fallen. She was still chained and Harry placed the box under her spread legs. And began to finger her once again, until unwillingly she met her climax, which spread all over the box. The box began to glow and Hermione being to weak could do nothing but watch, he then grabbed a knife and slit Hermione on the finger, pressing against it the blood started to drip onto the box. Harry opened the box and as soon as he did he fell to the floor and the ghost who possessed him went into the box it started to glow. Harry opened his eyes and shielded them once again at the brightness, and then he notched Hermione hanging.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled standing up and running towards her. When all of a sudden a spell came in and hit him sending him flying towards the wall.

"Harry!" Someone yelled. Harry looked up.

"Ron get out of here!" He yelled to his friend. Ron looked up at Hermione and ran towards her.

"Hermione!" He yelled. Harry too got up and grabbed his wand sending spells to the bright glow. Ron started to unchain Hermione with unlocking charms. And she fell lazily into his arms. He placed her down and grabbed his school robe and put it over her, once again he picked her up and carried her towards the wall. "Harry!" Ron yelled.

Harry too began to walk towards the wall, they all stood there and watched as the glowing died down and a form came too. Harry looked up it was Voldemort!

"Voldemort!" Harry whispered.

"Hahaha close my dear boy, I'm but only his brother," Harry looked at Ron.

"Get out!" Harry said. He turned around and jumped threw the wall, landing on the floor of Hogwarts. Harry pointed his wand but before he could think of a spell Ocatazus grabbed him by the throat and they both landed out side in the hall. Ocatazus stood up brushed himself off and with one last glance smiled at the three

"I already had you once Harry, I'll be back, thank you for setting me free," He said before disappearing,

Ron and Harry looked over to Hermione she looked at them once more before she passed out.

Jess


	11. Chapter 11

Mixed Up Loved

Chapter 11

The Diary

"What happened?" Draco asked, Running into the hospital wing, to Hermione's side.

"I'm not sure, I got there and she was naked hanging on chains and Harry was on the floor," Ron explained.  
"Well has she woken up yet?" Draco demanded.  
"Mr. Malfoy keep your voice down," Yelled Madame Promfree. She was about to shut the curtain but Hermione opened her eyes.

"Hermione, Hermione are you alright?" Draco asked, getting on his knees and taking her hand.  
"Draco?" what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a weak voice, then she shot up. "Where is he? Harry, Ron Where is he?" Hermione screamed.  
"Who baby? Who?" Draco asked. She started to cry and she grabbed Draco bring her close to hold her. He held on to her, Ron and Harry looked away.  
"Ocatazus? Where is he?" Hermione cried. At these words Madame Promfree's face fell and she looked at Hermione.  
"Ron, Harry, Go find the head of the houses and the Headmaster, NOW!" She shouted running into her office. Harry and Ron got up and ran out of the wing leaving Draco and Hermione.

"He hurt me Draco, He rapped me, he's free," Draco's eyes went wide, Even he knew who he was.  
"Are you sure it was him?" Hermione continued to cry and shook her head. Everyone returned and Madame Promfree made Hermione drink this liquid that would help her remember things and help her not to cry during while she spoke. When she finished Harry stood up.

"I did what?" Harry said. Not knowing.  
"I'm sorry Harry but it's true," Hermione said, looking down.  
"Why are you sorry, I'm the one who, who, Hermione I'm so sorry you know I would never hurt you in any way, I didn't know, I was, I I Hermione,"  
"Harry it's ok, I know it wasn't you, it was him, he some how possessed you, I'm not angry at you," She said. Harry walked over to her and hugged her, a tear falling from his eye as he hugged her. He let go and turned over to Dumbledore.  
"Professor, am I going to be expelled?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, it wasn't you, you are excused, Mr.Weasley you too," Harry and Ron both left and Dumbledore looked at Draco. "As soon as she is feeling better, you two need to find the answers you are looking for, Now Hermione for some reason you are the only one who can find the shrine, when you are better go there every chance you get, only in her room will the answers lie," With that the Headmaster stood up and left.

The next day Hermione left the hospital wing. Draco took picked her up and they went to the secret room, Harry and Ron where by the stairs.  
"We knew you had to come, we thought we could help," Hermione smiled and gave them a hug. It was good to know that even what Harry had done she could still count on him.

"Look at this," Harry said, pulling out a diary from behind a wall, and poster.

"This must be her diary," Hermione pulled it from him and they all sat around while she flipped the pages.

"It's the first day I saw him clearly, he was right next to Tim Riddle, I always thought he had no other brothers, but turns out his dad had a child with another girl before she met Riddle's mother. I was so surprised when I saw him, he was so good looking with long white glowing hair. I wanted to say to him but I couldn't I knew he didn't like me, I was Gryffindor, he was Slytherin it would never work, thank god this is my last year I might get lucky and never have to see him again, then I can move on with my life and forget about him.

"She loved him since the day she met him," Draco whispered.

"It's finally over between me and him, the first word he spoke to me, was Mudblood," Hermione looked up at Draco. "I couldn't believe it when I heard it come from his mouth.

"That's all she wrote for this issue," Hermione said flipping to half way of the book.

"It great now I have him in my arms after all this time, it's just me and him, I care about him so much, now that Both of us are Teachers at the school it's feels good knowing that we could put our past behind us, and continue on with the future,"

Once again she flipped the pages,

"Today he asked me to Marry Ocatazus asked me to marry him, I was never expecting it, I was so trilled I threw myself to him, and said yes, now it will be just me and him for ever,"

She flipped the last page that had writing.

"It's over I don't know what happened to my love but he turned to the dark side and there was nothing I could do to save him, I loved him so much and I had to lock him up in a box, to save him from himself and everyone else, now I can't help but feel like I've failed him all this time, when all I wanted was to be with him, and help each other to grow I failed him, I'm so sorry Ocatazus,"

Hermione cleared her throat and flipped the remainder pages,

"Blank," She answered. Looking up.

"She waited for him," Ron said. Hermione looked up at Draco.

"Just like I'm waiting," Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"Aww isn't that sweet," All four of them looked up it was Ocatazus, Draco went in front of Hermione.

"Why are you here?" She hollered. "We have nothing for you here,"

"Yes you do, the dear boy who lived," He twisted his hands and Harry held on to his forehead.

"Just leave him alone! What happened to you? My Grandmother loved you!" Hermione screamed. "You gave up love for murder, you must be twisted,"

Harry screamed, and then he changed. He looked at everyone only he looked like a zombie, and with a powerful wind Draco and Ron both flew back and hit the wall, making them unconscious, Hermione gasped, and ran past the two and jumped through the wall, running down the hall, but was tripped but Harry.

"Hello Hermione," Came Harry's voice.

Jess


	12. Chapter 12

Mixed up Love  
Chapter 12: Harry

"Hello Hermione" Said Harry pointing his hand toward her wand. With a flick of his wrist her wand was in his hand and pointed at her.

"Harry please stop this at once," said Hermione. "This isn't you, it's me Hermione your friend,"

"Oh my, you are more beautiful then ever," Harry said.

"Get out of Harry, now!" Hermione yelled.

"No I like this body, come on, it can be like old times, just me and you," Harry walked closer to Hermione but she backed away.  
"No I'm not her, I'm Hermione," Hermione yelled. Not knowing what else to do she ran down the hall but had to stop the stairs were gone, it was making it's rounds, and at a bad time to boot.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione yelled, as he got closer to her.  
"I knew if I had another chance to be with you I could show you my way," Ocatazus said, getting closer to her.  
"Why would you possess Harry?"  
"The dark lord has been after him for years, now it's my chance to help my brother out, but enough about me, take my hand and leave this school, be with me forever,"  
"No! I don't love you, I already told you my name is Hermione, Not Hélène," Hermione yelled. She back up a little bit more and started to loose her balance. She was out witted by someone evil and she didn't know how to fix it, all of a sudden a light came from nowhere and knocked Harry out but not before the light barely missed Hermione and caused her to fall off the stairs. She screamed and grabbed a hold of the edge. The stairs were on their way back to the spot where she was hanging. She tried climbing up but she kept on slipping.

"Help!" She cried, watching as the stairs came closer towards her. A hand came out of nowhere and Hermione looked up it was Ron.  
"Hermione grab my hand," He said. Hermione took his hand and he brought her up just as the stairs parked into place. They watched the stairs then Hermione threw herself on him hugging him.  
"Ron he has my wand," She pointed to the wand in Harry's hand.  
"Accio wand," Ron yelled and Hermione's wand flew into his hand.  
"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked as he passed her her wand.  
"Knocked out," He said, they got up and ran towards the room,"

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, running towards his body. He moaned and slowly got up, with the help of Hermione and Ron.

"What's going on?" Draco asked,  
"Come on let's get out of here," Hermione grabbed the diary and all three of them left. When they got outside the wall, Harry was gone, Hermione looked at Ron.  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.  
"Harry," Ron whispered, concerned for his friend.

"Harry Potter, I can see you found me at last," Said Lord Voldemort.  
"You wish, It is I your brother Ocatazus,"  
"Ocatazus, my my it's been a while, but why are you in Harry's body?"  
"My form is to weak, I needed a strong body to carry on in and I knew you wanted Harry, so what better way to bring him them possess him, once I find another body you can have your revenge," Ocatazus said.

Voldemort smiled a twisted smile and called his Death Eaters for a meeting.

"I see, what do you propose we do?" Asked Draco, as Ron and Hermione filled him in.  
"I don't know I suppose what I need to do is speak with my parents," Hermione said. "This diary might have information but then again my parents will have more," Hermione said. She threw the book down and it landed by Draco.

"Then why don't you talk to them?" Draco said, picking up the book.  
"What do you mean? How?" Hermione asked.  
"You and Ron go, I'll stay here and read the diary and see if I can find anything else in the room," Draco said.  
"Why you?" Ron asked.  
"Oh come on, you and I both know you'd rather go on a adventure and play hero then sit around and read, I may not hang out with you but I'm not stupid,"

"Ron he's got a point, Draco are you sure you'll be alright doing it by yourself?"  
"Hermione I grew up reading, I'm sure a few more papers won't make me loose my mind," Hermione smiled and grabbed her coat. She then grabbed Ron's broom.

"Hermione you hate flying?" Ron asked taking his broom,"  
"Well I need answers, so I'll- I'll suffer, come on," She took Ron's hand and they stood by the window, Draco passed Ron his coat and waved as the two flew off into the night sky, thank god it was Friday, it would take a weekend to figure all this out," Draco grabbed the diary and began to read it page for page and he put a little sticky everywhere that seemed important, when he was finished he grabbed his flash light, being a prefect meant he could go out in the hallways and for once it wasn't too sneak out and do rotten things, it was back to the Shrine.

Hermione and Ron flew over Hermiones house and landed at her door steps, not only was she excited to see her parents but she was mad at them for not telling her about her Grandmother, she needed answers and now was the time to find them out, before it was too later for Harry, or even the whole wizarding world. She walked inside and didn't like the looks of the place, everything was turned over and glasses and lamps were smashed.  
"Mother, father!" Hermione yelled…..No answer.

Draco was in the shrine, he found a few good papers and he put them in the diary, then when he decided to call it a night he put the diary in the desk and left the shrine. As he came up to his room he was stopped by someone he didn't want to see, and as he emerged from the shadows Draco wished he would just disappear.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Draco asked  
"Come now, when have I not come to see you?" His father asked.  
"What do you want?"  
"You," He said before he used his wand and used a spell causing Draco to go unconscious.

Well what did you think? Review and let me know, until next chapter,

Jess


	13. Chapter 13

Mixed up Love

Chapter 13: The Finding

Hermione ran threw her house, when she ran into her parents room, there was her mother and father, they were covered in blood, and from the looks on the walls you can tell they did everything to get rid of who did this. Hermione screamed and went to run towards her parents, but Ron grabbed her and hugged her as she cried, she pushed him away and ran into the hall, Ron ran after her, he lost one friend, he wasn't about to loose another friend, Hermione ran to her room and opened the door, causing her to stop in her tracks, Ron too stopped and stopped behind Hermione.

"Ocatazus," Hermione whispered. "You made Harry do it didn't you, you used his wand and body so the ministry would stop protecting him,"  
"My your clever, just like always, Come on now,"  
"I already told you, I'm not Hélène, I'm Hermione, Now get out of Harry and Leave us alone," Hermione said.  
"Silly girl, I know that your not Hélène, but we can make it work, Hélène is gone forever but all I need is your body and I can bring her back," He smiled and held out his hand.

"Hermione go now!" Ron yelled, grabbing her hand and running down the hall.  
"Ron! Ron where are we going?" Hermione asked, as they ran down the stairs, "What about my parents? What about the answers I need,"  
"It's clear he doesn't want you to have the answers," He opened the door and was stopped by deatheaters.  
"You see, it's quite simple, you two won't be going anywhere, as long as I am in his body they do what I want them to do, and right now I want the one thing keeping me from my personal assignment, now get rid of the red head," Ocatazus said. All the death eaters took out their wand and Hermione and Ron did the same, Hermione held up her wand and was about to say something but her wand went flying out of her hand and same with Ron. They turned around and Harry was holding them. "Now get him, however the girl is mine," Harry grabbed Hermione and dragged her into the house once again; Ron jumped and ducked as curses flew towards him.

"Harry snap of it," Hermione yelled as he dragged her back into her room, He threw her onto the bed. She did a back roll and flipped off the bed, landing on the floor. She ran towards the window and opened it.  
"Now Now don't do anything foolish," Ocatazus said, walking towards.  
"You can't have my body if it's damaged or in this case, I'll jump, get out of Harry," She heard yelling and looked outside, she saw Ron on the ground, Blood everywhere,

"RON!" She yelled, about to climb out the window,  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione looked over it was Harry, not Ocatazus.  
"Harry," Hermione said, she ran over to him and took his wand, a flare shot from it and it stayed up in the sky, surly someone will see it.  
"Hermione, help me, please," Harry cried,  
"Harry!" Hermione hugged him and he hugged her back.  
"I knew you would agree," Hermiones eyes went wide with fear.  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione yelled.  
"He took over for a few seconds, no matter soon I'll be the boy who lived and he will be a memory," Grabbing the wand from Hermione he snapped hers in half and threw it out the window.

"One thing you have forgotten," Hermione said.  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
"I'm a muggleborn," with that she brought up her knee and kicked him in between the legs, "And some muggleborns know how to fight," She punched him in the face after he went down and once again ran off, she jumped out of the window and grabbed a hold of the tree branch, she then swung herself until she could swing to another branch she then jumped and sat on top of it, bringing herself to the stump to climb down.

"Once you get down you won't escape," Ocatazus yelled, he flew is hand up and the branch Hermione was on fell off she quickly grabbed another branch and continued making her way towards the trunk. She grabbed it and a curse just missed her and she made her way down the tree, She got to the ground and started to run, she ran towards Ron.

"Ron! Ron please wake up, we must leave, Ron!" Hermione yelled shaking her awake. She looked up at hearing laughter, deatheaters surrounded her, She stood up and stood over Ron, "Get away now," Hermione screamed.  
"Hahaha or what? You'll stun them with your wand?" Hermione turned around it was Harry, finally she couldn't do anything, she fell to the ground.

"Fine you want me, I'm yours, I'm tired of running, Just spare my friend please," Hermiones eyes started to tear up and she looked up at Harry,"  
"Hermione," Harry whispered, but then it went back to Ocatazus.  
Hermione stood up and followed them into the house, she went into her room and within minutes Ocatazus was all over her, she saw a flare outside and waited for five minutes before she pushed him off sending him flying hitting him by the window, she grabbed her shirt and smirked at him,

"One thing you forgot, I called for the ministry, with that the door flew open, Harry looked at her with a smirk.  
"Harry what's going on?" Asked Mr. Wesley.  
"He's not Harry, Ocatazus Possessed Harry," Hermione explained. They all held their wands up higher.  
"How are you back?" Some one asked.  
"No matter just know your not stopping me this time just like you never could last time," With that he disappeared then reappeared next to Hermione grabbed her then once again disappeared.

Draco opened his eyes and took in darkness, he sat up and quickly grabbed his head, and it felt like someone hit him over the head with a trunk of a tree. He took in his surroundings. By the looks of it he was in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor,  
"No son of mine will fall in love with a dirty Mudblood!" His father said in horse whisper, sending a blare of light to Draco causing him to fall backwards, once again on the floor, he closed his eyes.  
"He knows what am I supposed to do if he finds out it's the truth both me and Hermione are dead, I can't do it, I can only do one thing,"  
"Father have you gone mental?" Draco said in a rapped voice.  
"Don't talk to me like that,"

"Well why not, accusing me of falling for a mudblood, I was hit with a spell that caused that, I don't love, love is for the weak, you should know better, besides if I was to ever fall in love do you honesty think it would be with a Mudblood, you and I both know that she is a powerful witch, it's not my fault she fell in love with me, I was nothing but pure crude to her and she still falls for me, and to get me she places a spell on me, pathetic if you ask me, now be a help and let me out and stop sending curses my way," Draco said, by now he was at the bars his face was red with anger, he felt bad for saying those horrid things but he couldn't tell, he was protecting Hermione.

Just as Lucius let Draco out, Harry appeared with Hermione, She looked down, Draco wanted to run to her and hold her but he couldn't, when Hermione looked up she saw Draco.

"Draco, Draco please help me!" She hollered.  
"Why?" Draco asked as rude as possible.  
"Draco please, use your wand," Hermione cried.  
"Just because you think you can place a spell on me doesn't mean I love you for real, I have my own will, a will no one can control, He looked at Hermione and all did was tear up again,  
"I knew it was all a joke,"

"Finally almost ready for the big event?" Lucius asked Harry.  
"All I need is her bones and grave," Harry said, he pulled Hermione away from Draco's starring eyes, and Hermione did not look stop looking at them, then Draco smirked and winked, then his face went back to evil, Hermione kept starring.

When Hermione left with Harry Draco turned to his father.

"What is he going to do?" Draco asked.

"Well let's put it this way, Mudblood will be gone, her soul that is, and it will be replaced by Ocatazus's lover instead. Draco turned away from his father and starred at the floor.  
'Hermione,' Draco thought. He had to save her before she was gone forever.  
"Excuse me, I have work to do," Draco said walking away, he quickly walked down the hall turning into the library he needed more information.

Well what did you think?

Jess


	14. Chapter 14

Mixed up Love

Chapter 14: Back to the Shrine

Hermione was thrown into a room, and all she heard was a lock. Great now she was locked in here and no way out, she didn't even know if Ron was ok, but Draco, how could he, she knew all of it was to good to be true. And the wink and smirk what was with that? Unless he was faking it, no couldn't be, he wouldn't do that not in front of his father then again maybe he did. She looked up when she heard a key in the lock not knowing what else to do she hid behind the door, it opened and then slowly shut once again.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, almost scaring him to death, he turned around and faced her.

"We have to get you out of here now," Draco said offering his hand. Hermione however did not take it.

"Why should I believe you now?" Hermione asked.  
"Hermione please, I couldn't lead my father to believing he would have killed you right on the spot and make me watch, I couldn't loose you, please believe me," Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him kissing her passionately,  
"Draco, I knew it couldn't be true but how are we supposed to get out of here?" Hermione asked.

"My room is just down the hall, we can go in there and I'll fly you out, So I hope the trip with Ron gave you some courage, cause this time you can't scream or we'll both be dead," Draco explained. He took Hermiones hand and walked out of the room shutting and locking the door behind him. Hermione held on tight to his hand and followed his every move, there were a lot of ducking behind statues or corner but Hermione was relieved when they made it into his room. Draco shut the door and once again kissed her.

"I knew it was too good to be true, I knew you still loved her," Hermione and Draco pulled away and looked towards the noise.  
"Ocatazus," Draco said threw gritted teeth, "If it wasn't for the fact that you are in Potters body I would have killed you by now," Draco said.  
"Aww to bad, cause Potter's body is going to be the one to kill you," Draco took out his wand but once again Ocatazus was quicker and took it out of his hand. "Now what?" Harry asked.

"You forgot one thing, this is my room," He called for his broom and hopped on it and flew around all of a sudden he had another wand in his hand, "And you must be crazy to think that I only have one wand," Ocatazus threw spells towards him and Draco kept ducking away from them and he sent Harry flying into a wall, Hermione took this opportunity to run for the window. Harry got up and sent a curse flying her way Draco saw this and flew towards her he picked her up just as she was about to get with it, and they flew out the window, away from Malfoy Manor.

"Draco what are we going to do know?" Hermione asked as they flew over the train bridge.  
"I have something to show you," Draco said. It took a little while and then they finally landed in the common room at Hogwarts. "Come on," Draco said, grabbing her hand and running out of the common room. They ran down the hall and once again where they had to go the stairs were not in place they were doing their rounds once again. Draco got on his broom and same with Hermione and they flew up the stair way and didn't stop until they got to Hermione's Grandmothers shrine.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked. Draco pulled out the diary and sat down and opened it up to the one page that was marked.

"Today as sit here and stare at my husband to be I can't help but think that something is wrong between us, he's starting to grow distant and he always wants me to stay behind while he goes out, saying he doesn't want me to get hurt, but he doesn't know that I am getting hurt he's not including me in anything and I feel so alone even when I'm with him."

Draco flipped to another page.

"He told me the truth today, why things have been happening, and why I'm always along, he chose to help his brother Tom, and now I know the truth, he's a deatheater too, helping his brother out and he didn't want me to be one so he's been hiding me from everyone, but now they know, I was attacked today and I just only got away, he came in to help me but I had to send him away, I love him so much and I just want him to disappear or be the guy I first fell love with, when he was good,"

Once again he flipped to another page.

"Today it happened he turned on me, I was attacked by him, I threw his ring back to him and went to run but he caught me, he then raped me, and told me I had to be with him no matter what happens, I want him to go away and I only know one way to do it, I just hope I can pull it off before it's too late,"

"That's when she put him in the box," Hermione said.

"That's not all I found, there is more, look here," Draco flipped the pages and took out pages that weren't attached. And showed them to Hermione, it was newspaper clipping and pictures, there were pictures of Hélène and Ocatazus happy and then not, but the newspaper were all about how she killed him and what had happened the night before.

"I stood in front of him, not wanting to do it, but I had no choice, I couldn't kill him I loved him so I did what anybody would do if they were in my shoes, I trapped him to think, to understand that being good is always better then being evil. I had no choice, I knew if I would have killed him I would never have a second chance with him,"

"That's not true!" Came a voice, it was Harry. They turned around and there he was. He sent both of them flying knocking them out of the wall, and onto the floor unconscious.

Jess


	15. Chapter 15

Mixed up Love  
Chapter 15: Great Grandmother Hélène

Draco woke up and took a look around; he was in the hospital wing. He looked for Hermione but he didn't see her, his heart was pounding with the fear of lost.  
"_Hermione where are you_?" Thought Draco. He got up and went to look around, he seen a bed with a curtain around it covering the person inside, his heart jumped, it had to be Hermione, He ran towards it and when he opened the curtain he was caught off guard from what he saw.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the man inside the curtain. Before Draco could react the man grabbed him and both disappeared into thin air.

Hermione opened her eyes just as she saw shadows disappearing, she closed her eyes again thinking she was just one of the ghosts, she opened her eyes just as Ron ran threw the door calling her name.

"Hermione!" He shouted, Hermione sat up and when she saw him she got out of the bed and ran towards to him.  
"Ron! Ron! Your ok," She exclaimed as she jumped on him hugging him.  
"Yeah I'm alright, same with your parents, they were just unconscious, making you think they were dead, but it was all fake," Ron explained. Hermione had tears in her eyes and she was so excited when she saw her parents walking threw the doors of the hospital wing, she ran to them and hugged them.  
"I thought I lost you," Cried Hermione. As her parents hugged her tightly.  
"Were so sorry honey, it all happened so fast the last we remember is Ron's father walking into a room at a hospital called Saint Mungos - Munga, I don't know something like that," Hermiones mother said, waving her hand at the last part.

"Hermione we have serious business to get to," Ron said. The doors opened and The Headmaster walked threw the door, he walked over to Hermione.  
"Mrs Granger, Mr Granger I think know is the best time to young miss Granger here about her grandmother," Hermione looked over to them,

"Not here, Professor Dumbledore is alright if Ron hears too, and is it possible to go into the common room, I don't want anyone else to hear," Hermione asked. He nodded his head and they walked out of the hospital wing.

"It all started when I found out my Grandmother was a witch, what I don't understand is why my mother and her mother were witches and I wasn't. Then one day when I was visiting Grandmother Hélène I saw photos of her and this man and she shared her stories with me. She said it was magical feeling that brought them together and after six years they went out for the first time, then he moved and attended another magical school, while she stayed here at Hogwarts." Her mother took a breath. "Then she said after ten years she was a teacher at Hogwarts and one day he came back just like he promised only when he returned to Hogwarts to teach he was hiding something from her but no matter what he still loved her, and wanted to be with her even if he was a-  
"Deatheater," Hermione cut in. Her mother nodded her head.  
"After a year or two of them going steady he asked her to marry her and said no matter what they were meant to be together forever, it was only after that that she started to notice weird things happening. It was the year when your friend Harry was born, Voldemort and Ozatazus wanted to take over the wizardaring world, and Grandmother Hélène started to spy on him, and when he found out that's when the beatings started. So finally she did the only thing left to do, she trapped him inside a box, she told me that she herself put charms on the box to show him everyday how life was supposed to be, happy and full of life and love, not full of evil and dark like he wanted it. She wanted to put a charm on it where only true love could open the box but she said it might take a lifetime to make him realize with everything he's been through and she didn't want to take the chance to wait. So she made a shrine with information containing how to get rid of him if he ever got out, only family could find the shrine and that's what you did," Her mother finished.  
"What Happened to Great Grandmother then?" Hermione asked.  
"She fell in love,"  
"With who?"  
"Me," Dumbledore said, Hermione starred at him. And Ron's jaw dropped.  
"Are you telling me, that your?" Ron asked looking at the headmaster.  
"That's right, she fell in love with me, but don't worry miss Granger you're not my granddaughter, we never went steady, we each knew the feelings were there but we couldn't act on them. I was close to being Headmaster and so was she; it was the first year we had a Headmaster and a Headmistress at the same time, with Voldemort seeking revenge on the loss of his brother we thought it would be best for the students.  
"Well what happened where is she?" Hermione asked.  
"She died," Her father spoke.  
"But how?" Hermione asked.  
"When she found out what Lord Voldemort was planning she went after him and was going to threaten him with his brother, only they somehow found out that information and trapped her killing her," Her mother finished. Hermione starred at her in disbelief. But that was broken when the door opened and Madame Pronfrey ran in.

"Albus! Albus! Draco Malfoy is missing," Hermione starred at her with shock.  
"Draco….No!" She whispered.

Jess


	16. Chapter 16

Mixed up Love  
By Fireguardian  
Chapter 16: Great Grandmothers Secret

_ "Hermione, Hermione!" Hermione opened her eyes and before her stood her Great Grandmother.  
"GG what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
"Hermione I know you lost someone very dear to you but please don't let that effect you, you need to defeat Ocatazus and Tom,"  
"GG How can I do that, I know I'm a powerful witch but to do that?"_

"You have it in, you just have to look deep inside you, you are a descendent of me and I know when you were born I passed a power on to you, a power that finally needs to be discovered by you and used by you,"  
"Are you telling me it's because of you that I became a witch?" Hermione asked. Her Grandmother nodded her head.  
"Now please, the power is in you, you just need to look deep inside of you, deep inside you………deep inside you,"

Hermione shot up in bed. She was sweating with shock, that dream wasn't any ordinary dream, and she finally knew what she had to do, tomorrow she would go to the ministry and follow them to Malfoy Manor. "Please let me go I can help!" Hermione pleaded the Head of Ministry.  
"No I'm sorry Miss Granger but I have to put my foot down, I know you're a powerful witch, but we still cannot take you along," Hermione had enough of this. "Fine but don't blame me if I show up there because believe me I am powerful and I will be there to save him and maybe if I'm lucky I'll save you too, you don't know how powerful the two of them together are, but you'll see," With that Hermione spun on her heal and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Did they let you in?" Ron asked. He was leaning against his broom.  
"No, so I guess me and you will just have to fly there any idea how to get there?" Hermione asked.  
"No but I have connections come on," He started to run towards his father office and stumbled in, his father wasn't there thank god,"  
"Ron is your dad going to be there?"  
"No, him and mom went on their vacation they won't be back till next week," He looked over at Hermione and went to her hugging her.  
"It's going to be bad isn't it?" Ron asked.  
"Ron I'm not sure if I'll be able to save Harry, I pray I might but I just don't know, they are powerful,"  
"Hermione everything is going to be ok, and no matter what happens I'll be there right next to you." Hermione smiled. Ron turned away and continued looking for the address to Malfoy Manor. He went into the desk and pulled out a black book. He started flipping through the pages and stopped. "Yes good ol' dad, come on let's go," He tore the paper off, put it into Hermiones hand and they ran out of building.  
"Ron that must be it, look how big it is!" Hermione yelled. They flew over a big mansion and Ron lowered himself towards the gate 'Malfoy Manor' was writing in big black fancy letters. Ron flew up and flew over the gate but the instant they flew over the broom was zapped and they flew back.  
"Great Now what?" Ron asked. Hermione closed her eyes and raised her hands.  
"GG don't let me down," She opened her eyes and if flames could take the place of her eyes they did, Hermione said a powerful sounding incantation and the gates opened. She lowed her hands and turned to Ron.  
"Come on," she said. Ron starred at her. "What was that?" Ron asked amazed.  
"No time to explain, come on," She took his hands and they ran inside. She needed to find Draco and fast, she had a feeling he was in danger.

Draco opened his eyes he was in the dungeons, locked in.  
"What's the meaning of this!" he hollered.  
"I see you finally decided to wake up," Draco turned to look into the shadows his father stood there with a smirk.  
"Father what's the meaning of this?"  
"Now Draco it's ok," Harry walked out from behind his father.  
"The Lord will see him now, for his mark,"  
"No! I will not follow him," His father took out his wand and pointed it to him. Just as he said the curse the door slammed opened.  
"Stop Lucius," Came a voice. Draco turned around the ministry of magic was there.  
"I see you finally came," He smirked. Draco watched back and forth, he needed to get out of here, "Father release me!" He hollered.  
"No, I raised a death eater son, and he will become a death eater, with Ocatazus back not even the ministry can save you," He pointed his wand at the Ministry, their wands were already held up to him. And with a smirk and a snap of his hands, Death eaters surrounded them.

As soon as they rose their wands curses were flown everywhere the killing curse mostly, one by one Death eaters and Ministry officials fell to the ground.  
Draco watched as one by one either side fell. He had to get out, he needed to find a way then he saw it his father falling to the ground and when he looked up he saw Hermione standing next to the ministry. She raised her arms, and once again it seemed like her eyes were on fire, she said an incantation and every death eater fell to there knees and landed on the floor, not once would they wake up to see another day, but that was the path they chose when they agreed to be a death eater.

Draco and Ron had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. When the light was over Draco saw Harry on the ground. Hermione ran over to Draco and used her wand to free him. He ran out and hugged her.

"Hermione I'm glad you came," He said.  
"Harry wake up," Ron said, kneeling next to his friend. Harry opened his eyes and looked around.  
"Hermione, Ron Draco, What happened?" Harry asked. "All I remember is seeing Hermione and she started to glow,"  
"You saw?" Hermione asked.  
"I saw everything that went on, I could hear and see everything, Hermione behind you!" Harry yelled.  
Hermione turned around and jumped out of the way.  
"How I saw you die," Draco said standing in front of Hermione.  
"That's not your father, it's him," Hermione said, grabbing Draco and standing in front of him. "That's right, now I too can finally have my revenge," Came Voldmorts voice. Everyone turned around.  
"Two brothers reunited, to take over the wizardring world, and to get rid of the things standing in my way," Voldemort lunged himself at Harry, Harry taken by surprise fell to the ground, he was holding Voldemort's face trying to get him off of him, but he had Harry by the throat.  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, she went to run for him but was stopped by Ocatazus.  
"I have a body now and a powerful one,"  
"I won't let you hurt him anymore, You hurt my Great Grandmother by turning on her and you tried to do the same thing to me by turning Draco against me, no more!" She raised her hands and slammed them down to her sides, she slowly raised them saying words no one understood. Ocatazus raised his wand and throwed curses at her, but it was like there was an invisible dome and it deflected the power, Hermione started to glow.  
"Foolish girl, Hélène tried to do the same curse and she couldn't she wasn't powerful enough what makes you think you can do it,"  
"because she has a lover,"  
"And a friend," Ron joined. the two of them walked over to her and Draco placed his arms outstretched over hers, while Ron started to chant another spell to add to hers. Hermione started to glow and Ocatazus started to panic, he started running away, just as Harry and Voldemort both said the Killing curse a bright flash lighted the whole area.

"Hermione wake up," Draco whispered holding her, tears in his eyes. "You did it you killed them please wake up," Hermione slowly opened her eyes and starred into the eyes of Draco, she cupped his face, it's true you do love me," Hermione whispered.  
"What made you say that?"  
"Cause only true love could have made that spell work, and like it said on the paper it was put as a test,"  
"You could have died?" Draco said.  
"But I knew I wouldn't, I just had to finally believe."

"Harry!" Ron yelled, wake up!" Draco and Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry, he wasn't opening his eyes.  
"It didn't help save him," Hermione said tears forming in her eyes.  
"Don't be sad because of you and him the wizardaring world is saved," Draco said hugging her.  
"But I lived why couldn't he?" She cried.  
"Cause it wasn't meant to be," Everyone turned around it was Harry only he was a ghost.  
"Hermione don't cry it's alright, it was meant to be like this, now I can do something I have always wanted," Everyone looked and saw two figures float in. "My parents, for once I can see my parents and be with them, don't be sad that I'm gone, I'm gonna be happy where I am going, just make sure you say both of us killed them off," Harry smiled.  
"Not both, all of us," Hermione said, Harry walked over to his parents and waved to his friends before he hugged them and disappeared. Hermione whipped away her tears and hugged Ron. He too had tears forming in his eyes.

"What happened?" Draco, Hermione and Ron turned around; it was the Head of Ministry, the only other survivor. Hermione walked over to him and looked down upon him.

"I told you it would be dangerous, and I told you I would be the one to save you," Hermione said offering her his hand he took it and got up.  
"I don't know what to say," He said. "But my men!" He looked around to see them all lying on the ground, no life in them.  
"Put up a good fight, the least you could do is say thank you, or Make Hermione the New Head of Ministry, She is after all the most powerful witch." Draco said hugging her.  
He smiled and looked at him.  
"When you finish school Miss Granger, I'll retire and put in a good word for you, I'll myself even hire you if I'm aloud. She smiled and shook his hands. She then turned around and hugged Ron.  
"Thank you," She whispered.  
"Hermione I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do to help you,"  
"Yeah but I love her more," Draco said cutting in he turned her around and cupped her face, slowly he leaned in and kissed her full of passion. "My Hero," He whispered in her lips before he kissed her again.

The End

Thanks everyone for reading. And thank you OceanGuardian for writing my story. I gave her all my ideas I wanted and because I was busy with so many other stories she wrote this one, I got the last saying and I say it's pretty good. So everything is written by her (but the first few chapter are mine) and the plot line is all mine, you should read her stories they are good too, she's currently fixing them but I suggest checking them out when they are done. Review and tell us what you thought. Jess


End file.
